


【FF14】 穿越回去只为再次与他相遇

by Kalten_Hurrikan



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Characters, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Haurchefant Greystone Lives, Past Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, 奥尔什方 - Freeform, 奧爾什方 - Freeform, 女光呆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalten_Hurrikan/pseuds/Kalten_Hurrikan
Summary: 呜呜呜呜呜，写得我又重新回顾一遍老爷，搞得自己都哭了.......我果然还是最喜欢老爷了呜呜呜呜呜.......纯爱注意！尬文注意！刀子注意！R-18注意！能接受就往下看吧↓↓↓
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone & Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, 奥尔什方/女光呆, 奧爾什方/女光呆
Kudos: 6





	【FF14】 穿越回去只为再次与他相遇

如果她當時并沒有加入拂曉血盟，沒有去過伊修加德。那她是不是依舊只是一個天真純潔在艾歐澤亞的旅行的少女呢？  
...  
...  
...  
那他，是不是也就不會死了呢？  
...  
...  
“不！我不要你離開我！你不要丟下我一個人啊！傻瓜！為什麼要替我擋住.....嗚嗚嗚....不要啊，奧爾什方，我不要你死啊!!!嗚嗚嗚啊啊啊！！！”敖龍族的少女扶著一位騎士嚎啕大哭。  
騎士純白無瑕的鎧甲正在慢慢地被胸口的鮮血染成一片嫣紅。  
“哈啊啊.....摯友....你沒事就好.....作為一名騎士，保護別人難道不是應該的嘛....咳啊！！！”  
騎士猛得咳出一口鮮血，臉色慘白得對著少女微笑。  
“不！不會的！你不會死的！答應我！你不要死啊！你是我活在這個世界上最後的支柱了！你死了我還有什麼活下去的意義啊！嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚,不要啊，奧爾什方，不要嗚嗚嗚嗚...”  
“哈啊啊......我....我只不過是你人生路上的一個過客罷了.....不用太關心我......作為騎士。我已經做到了我應有的職責了.......不用太傷心了，摯友......你....還有很長的路要走下去呢.....”  
少女不斷得用著各種治療魔法治愈著這位被鮮血染紅的騎士，但騎士的傷勢實在過重，澤菲蘭的那一下長槍已經貫穿了騎士的心臟部位。騎士，已經不可能活下去了。  
“嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚......奧爾什方......不要......我不要你離開我......不要.....”少女趴在騎士的身上放聲大哭。  
“好了.....別哭了.....不要在我這個將死之人身上浪費時間了....快去做你應該做的事情吧....一定要振作起來.....不要讓我死後還有牽掛啊.....”騎士用著僅剩的力氣抬起手，撫摸著少女的頭髮。  
“英雄.....可不該露出悲傷的表情.....哈啊....你，還是笑起來，最....棒了.....”說完這段話，騎士永遠得閉上了眼睛，只留下了一個溫馨的微笑。  
“奧爾什方？奧爾什方！奧爾什方啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
.....  
.....  
.....  
“西德。”  
西德聽到了一句熟悉的聲音，放下手中的研究，轉過頭去。  
“你來了，你最後還是打算那麼去做麼”西德叹了口氣.  
少女的腦海中回想起騎士在自己最無助的時候給予了自己希望，那是永遠不會忘卻的記憶，純潔的騎士寬容地接待了他們，並貼心地給了自己一杯熱茶。  
“不要忘了你還有我可以依靠呀。石之家不在了。你們就把這裡當做新的根據地吧，就叫，雪之家！當你回來的時候，我會永遠給你準備著熱茶”  
少女轻轻地点了点头。“是的，我決定了，我要回到過去，即使那是平行世界，就算再也回不來，我也要去。”少女堅定的眼神中閃烁著淚光。  
“你要知道，一旦你救了他，整個世界線都會發生變化。當你成功改寫這段歷史的時候，可能你會因此死亡！或者失去有關任何他的記憶！你知道麼！這會出大亂子的！”西德對著少女說道。  
“我的命，是他救的。我要去找他，不管怎麼樣，我一定要救他。為他赴死，那又如何。”  
少女握緊了自己的拳頭。  
“唉.....”西德搖了搖頭，轉過身去。指向了一個里侧的房間。  
“我已經為你準備好了，亞歷山大的時間操控系統和歐米茄的空間跳躍能力我基本搞定了，你要是真的想要去救他，就進那個房間吧，坐上時光機器，回去救他。”  
少女隨著西德走進了里側的房間中。  
“坐上去吧。”  
“好的”  
“這個遙控裝置是一個可以將時光機器縮小的裝置，到了那邊以後記得把時光機器收納起來。記住，想要讓世界不出太多的亂子，你不能告訴他你和他的關係，還有你的名字。”  
“我知道了，開始吧。”少女坐在時光機中，按照西德的指示，按下了通往時間的大門。  
...  
...  
...  
...  
巨龍首營地  
士兵剛剛開始了巡邏，就看到了一個凍紅了臉的敖龍族女性站在門口，默默地等待著。  
...  
...  
“老爺！外面有一個敖龍族的少女說要見你。而且看樣子人家好像等了好久了，感覺已經被凍著了。”一位士兵輕輕跑進房間中，對著一位高大英俊的精靈族騎士說道。  
“敖龍族女子？找我？快把人家招呼進來吧，這麼冷的天，不能讓人家呆在外面太久，快迎接她進來取暖吧。”精靈族騎士站起身，對著面前的士兵招呼著。  
過了一會兒，士兵帶著敖龍族少女進了房間之中。  
少女穿著單薄，臉因為寒冷的氣溫被凍紅了，尾巴踡縮在身上，渾身打顫。  
“你好，我是奧爾什方，聽我的部下說你找我？來，先把衣服披上吧，冷著了吧。”騎士拿起了一件毛絨大衣，緩緩走下少女。  
突然，少女直接扑向了骑士並不由分說地抱住了他，並且嚎啕大哭起來。“嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚，哈啊啊啊啊，嗚嗚啊啊啊啊.....”  
騎士被這突然的襲擊給整懵了，但是，他並沒有放開少女，他很明白，少女肯定是有傷心事，這個時候是絕對不能打斷她的。  
騎士並沒有說些什麼，只是輕輕撫摸著少女的頭髮。  
“啊....對不起，只是你太像我的一個朋友了....對不起....”少女輕輕抹了抹自己哭腫的眼睛，對著騎士苦笑。  
“沒事沒事，作為一名騎士，就應該成為人們的肩背。”騎士輕輕拍打少女的背部，對著少女微笑。“不好意思，還沒請教姑娘你的名字。”  
“名字.....就叫我灰石吧.....”少女的臉上透露出尷尬的表情。  
“灰石嗎.....是個好名字。那，灰石，你有去處麼？”  
“啊.....沒有....”  
“那就呆在我這裡吧，雖然說不上豪華，但起碼的飲食居住都是可以保證的。”  
“真的麼？謝謝！謝謝你！騎士大人！我也會工作來報答的！絕對不會白吃白住的！”  
少女露出了開心的笑容，不停地對著騎士鞠躬。  
“好啦好啦，不用在意這麼多禮數啦。科朗蒂奧，給灰石準備好一間房間，記得再給人家一些衣服。”  
叫做科朗蒂奧的時候轉過頭，回答道：“是！老爺！”  
...  
...  
...  
接下來的日子裡，少女每天與騎士的部下們巡邏出獵，一開始大家都不太適合新人的加入，而且還是異鄉人。但在騎士的感染和少女的努力下，少女已經成為了這個部隊不可分割的一份子。  
今天是慶功的日子，騎士帶領著的部隊抓到了一批懸賞了許久的巨大盜賊團。伊修加德皇都特意為此送來了酒窖珍藏的陳年紅酒與肉香四溢的火腿肉，還有些許金幣，來犒勞將士們。  
“這次拿下盜賊團全是灰石的功勞！大家說對不對！”  
“對！”“灰石小妹真聰明！”“灰石的策略真的厲害！”四起彼伏的表揚聲不禁讓少女臉紅了起來。  
“好啦好啦，別說啦....人家會害羞的....”少女漲紅了臉。但在這興奮的場景中，少女卻再一瞬間透露著一絲悲傷的神色。恰巧，被騎士捕捉到了。“嗯？灰石看來有心事”騎士暗暗想到。  
...  
宴會持續了很久，當結束的時候，已經是深夜了。士兵們都慢慢得走出了房間，只留了了少女和騎士。  
“灰石，你已經喝多了，先回去睡吧，時間不早了。這裡我來收拾就好了。”騎士摸了摸少女的頭。  
“沒~事....我沒事...的。我來幫你一起收拾....”少女的臉龐應為酒精的緣故變得通紅。  
“哎，真呦不過你。那你就清理一下酒杯吧。其他的交给我。听话，弄完了快去睡吧。”骑士摇了摇头，憐惜地看著少女。  
少女開始了清理，騎士這邊也掃著地上的垃圾。兩個人共同協作，完美契合，就像是多年的搭檔一般。  
“嗚嗚嗚嗚嗚......”不知道為何，少女突然坐在地上哭了起來。  
“灰石？怎麼啦，怎麼哭了？”騎士放下了手中的掃把，走向了少女，坐在了少女的旁邊。  
“老爺，如果有一天，我離你而去。你會傷心麼？”少女靠著騎士的肩膀，向著騎士發問  
“當然會傷心啦。你這麼好的女生，我當然不想讓你走啦。怎麼突然說這種難受的事情。灰石，你要離....嗚！”少女突然轉向了騎士，親了上去。  
“嗚嗚...灰石，你？”騎士被突如其來的吻惊到了。他没想到平常温柔体贴的她会这样。  
“今晚，我不想和你說原因，或是理由....就算只有今晚，能答應我一件事情麼”少女抬起來微笑著看向騎士，眼中泛著淚光。  
騎士明白少女心中有其他事情，但是無法說出口。即使如此，他還是相信著她。騎士對著少女點了點頭。  
“就今晚，能當我的男朋友麼？”  
“什...?男朋友？？”騎士愣住了。他當然明白少女是什麼意思，，但不知道為什麼少女會這麼對他說。騎士自己很清楚自己，自己也非常喜歡少女，自從第一眼看到少女的時候，就有種說不出來的感覺，特別是當少女告訴他名字是“灰石”的時候。他很明白，少女肯定有什麼事情瞞著他。但是，他不想多問，他只知道，少女是真心愛著他。  
“好的，我答應你。”  
“謝謝你答應我這麼過分的要求.....奧爾什方,你能先把頭轉過去麼？”  
“啊.....好的....”  
騎士立刻轉過頭去。  
“好了，你轉過來吧。”  
“灰石....”  
“聽話，轉過來吧。”  
騎士緩緩地轉過頭，映入眼帘的是少女那楚楚動人的胴體，恰到好處的胸部和小巧的臀部無不吸引著自己。  
“嗯....不要一直盯著我看啦....”  
“對！對不起！！”騎士臉紅了起來，低下了頭。  
少女慢慢地向騎士走來。伸出了手，“灰石，你....”少女比了個手勢，便解開了騎士的上衣和褲子。  
長年累月的鍛煉讓騎士練就了一身完美的身材，上身的八塊腹肌無不耀眼。就算是少女，也不禁羨慕起來。  
少女低下頭看下騎士的下身，碩大的性器暴露在少女的面前，尺寸大得讓少女捂住了嘴。  
“啊...這...”騎士看到了少女的窘迫。“灰石....還是算了吧....”  
“不，没事。沒事的，我可以容納的下。”少女對著騎士搖了搖頭。“我可是你最得意的部下之一啊，這點事當然不是問題啦。”少女微笑著面向騎士，通紅的臉不知道是因為喝醉了還是因為騎士的身體。  
“那我開始了？”  
“嗯.....”少女輕輕地躺在了房間中的沙發床上，等待著騎士的光臨。  
騎士的手輕輕划過少女的小腹，身上的鱗片更是為少女填了幾分姿色，讓騎士不禁想一口吃掉少女。騎士的手來到了少女的私處，輕輕得愛撫那塊兒粉嫩的部位。在騎士緩慢的愛撫下，少女的下身逐漸有了感覺，濕了起來。騎士見勢，將自己修長的手指伸進了少女的下嘴之中。“嗯~輕一點。”少女臉通紅得轉過頭去.  
騎士注意到了少女的神情，湊了過去，輕輕地撫摸了下少女的角並且吻了一口少女的額頭。  
在騎士的照顧下，少女放鬆了下來。“沒事，隨便你喜歡怎麼玩弄我。今晚，我就是你的人，你的東西。我的奧爾什方，來吧。”少女向騎士展開了雙臂，意示自己準備好了。  
騎士拔出了自己的手指，少女隨即發出了一聲嬌喘。修長的手指上沾著一層透明晶亮的液體。少女站了起來，並示意騎士坐下。在精靈族高大的身軀面前，少女作為敖龍族的身體顯得十分得嬌小，讓人不忍去玷染。  
碩大的性器堅挺得立在少女面前。少女吸了一口氣，慢慢地坐在了騎士的身上。  
“嗯....啊....嗚嗚..”少女發出了輕微的哭泣聲。騎士非常明白，自己的性器對於少女來說太大了，少女這樣子只會讓自己痛苦。  
“灰石，不然就不....”  
“別說話，安靜點等我”少女打斷了騎士的話語，隨即緩緩地坐了下去，少女的下體傳來了撕裂的疼痛，慢慢地吞吃著騎士的性器，努力適應著侵入體內的異物，私處逐漸流出了淺紅的鮮血。騎士看著少女的樣子十分心疼，不禁握住了少女的手。直到騎士的下身沒法再進入少女的身體之中，少女才停了下來。  
“哈啊啊....第一次....還真是有點疼啊.....哈啊啊啊.....”少女喘著粗氣，忍著淚水不留下去，對著騎士微笑道。  
騎士沒說什麼，也對少女露出了一個微笑便輕輕地吻了上去。他知道，少女此時需要的是他的關懷。  
少女也感受到了騎士的愛意，閉上了眼睛，享受著此時的寧靜，將自己的尾巴輕輕得纏上了騎士的腰部。  
過了不久，兩人十分默契得分開了各自的嘴巴。騎士輕輕得撫摸著少女的身軀，開始的自己的攻勢。  
騎士慢慢地讓自己的性器在少女的身體開始了運動，每一次的進進出出都讓少女不禁嬌喘一聲，同時每次也都更加適宜著與自己身體不符大小的性器。  
騎士感受著少女的蜜穴，少女的蜜穴中溫暖而潮濕，肉壁緊緊得包裹著他的下身，每一次的摩擦都給他帶來了莫大的快感。  
“嗯....沒事，快一點，用力些好了，不用那麼溫柔....”少女輕輕對著騎士說道。  
騎士點了點頭，加快了自己的進出速度，自己的性器也在不斷的進出之中逐漸漲得更大。  
“哈啊哈啊哈啊.....”騎士的進攻開始逐漸猛烈起來，少女忍不住了開始大聲得嬌喘。  
騎士也是如此，少女的蜜穴在每一次自己的進攻之下越來越緊，每次都感到比前一次更大的快感。騎士喘著粗氣，加快了自己的速度。  
“哈啊....灰石。我愛你呀。我好喜歡你。”  
“嗯啊...真是的....這麼激烈的時候....啊.....還說這種話。笨蛋奧爾什方，我也愛你呀。”  
兩個人又吻在了一起。每過多久，騎士開始了最後的攻勢，他意識到自己馬上就要傾瀉而出了。  
少女用自己的雙手和尾巴緊緊抱住了騎士的背，任由騎士在自己的身體中開始最後的進攻。  
“啊啊...一起去吧，灰石。”  
“嗯....哈啊.....”  
在最後一次的抽插中，騎士將自己的種子一股腦兒的傾瀉在了少女的小腹之中，由於體型差異的過大，少女的小腹竟有些鼓了起來。  
“哈啊啊啊.....”騎士緩緩地拔出了自己的性器。在拔出的瞬間，少女的蜜穴中流出了大量的白色液體。  
“嗯啊....笨蛋奧爾什方，也不知道少射點....都流出來了。”少女輕輕地喘著氣。  
騎士沒說什麼又吻了上去，和少女一起躺在了床上，把身邊的被子轻轻地盖在了两个人了身上。  
少女对着骑士微微一笑，闭上了眼睛，躺在了骑士的怀中熟睡了。  
....  
....  
....  
....  
....  
....  
第二天的巨龙首营地，一位身着铠甲的骑士发了狂似的到处寻找着少女的身影，喊叫着少女的名字，也向部下询问着线索。但士兵们不知道发生了什么，只知道老爷好像失去了很重要的人。  
在巨龙首营地的房间中，放着少女留给骑士的信件。

致我親愛的奧爾什方  
“謝謝你昨晚答應了我這麼過分的要求....讓我沒有留下遺憾了。雖然很傷心，但我還是要離開這裡了，這裡不是我應該呆的地方，也不是我應該在的世界，我要回到屬於我的地方去了。我用了魔法，让大家失去了关于我的记忆，我畢竟不是屬於這裡的人，你們的記憶中不該有我的存在，但是，我好舍不得你啊....所以，我並沒有直接消除你的记忆，我下不了手啊，我也好想你能記得我....不過，最後我還是對你下了咒語，你也會在幾個月內慢慢忘記我的存在。對不起....你要好好照顧好自己啊，相信在不久的將來，你還會再次遇到那個‘我’。她會有著和我一樣的外貌與性格，不同的是，她應該沒有我的那份記憶吧，說不定，她第一次見你的時候還覺得你是變態呢哈哈哈，誰讓你老是說類似‘多麼美妙的肉體’這種話，對著女生說這種話簡直的性騷擾哦。不過，這樣大大咧咧的你，我最喜歡了。好了，該說再見了。放心吧，我也會照顧好自己。如果我懷孕了，我會好好照顧好咱們的孩子的。我會讓咱們的孩子知道，他/她的父親是個偉大的騎士，是守護著大家，守護著巨龍首營地，守護著我的，也是屬於我的純白騎士。”  
\--------------------愛你的灰石


End file.
